1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disk, and particularly to a disk having a structure enabling a disk located one higher than a lowermost portion among stacked disks to be supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a disk device for supplying this type of disks, for example, a device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-204311 has been known. The disk device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-204311 includes a magazine containing a plurality of trays each containing one disk, and a plurality of disk drives. In the disk device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-204311, an arbitrary tray is brought out from the magazine, and one disk contained in the brought-out tray is suction-held on a suction pad to place the disk on a tray of an arbitrary disk drive.
Since the disk device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-204311 is configured so that one disk is contained in one tray, a number of disks contained in the magazine is small. In order to increase the number of the disks contained in the magazine, it is considered to be effective to directly stack the plurality of disks without mediating the trays to decrease the number of the trays.
In this case, the disks adjacent to each other stick to each other and it becomes difficult to easily separate them. As a technique to solve this problem, there is a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-117553. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-117553, there is disclosed a technique of inserting claw portions between the two disks adjacent to each other to thereby separate the two disks, and suction-holding the separated disk on a suction pad.